Perdoname
by kurolovers
Summary: Fue un simple error y con ello lo perdió. Kuroko Tetsuya entro en coma luego de un accidente, sin conocer a nadie espera recordar a alguien en especial pero ¿Quien es ese chico? Akakuro


_**Perdóname**_...

Lo vio irse como su espalda se alejaba más y más lejos de su alcance, estiro su mano antes de hacer como si lo agarraba pero solo pudo tomar al aire, finas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, llevo su mano a su pecho reconfortándose.

-¿Por qué?-decía en voz baja, se mordió el labio con frustración mal contenida.

Lo perdió, perdió lo que amaba, su amor secreto, su esperanza, su luz, su todo.

Ya no tenía nada, todo lo perdió por la superioridad, lo perdió sin darse cuenta hasta que vio el cambio cuando fue tarde para resolverlo.

Estuvo allí en esa posición tal vez una hora, Kuroko caminaba lento en dirección hacia su casa sin darse cuenta que un auto pasaba. Como siempre tarde...como siempre perdía...como siempre **SOLO**.

El choque fue inevitable, miraba el cielo; era tan bello como ellos, comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, dejando de escuchar las voces, de ver a su alrededor... Dejo de ver todo, lo único que dijo fue unas pequeñas palabras que nunca podrá decirle a esa persona, la única testigo que lo oyó fue el viento que se lo llevó como un susurro de último aliento.

Pasaron meses, Kuroko cayó en coma luego del accidente, la generación de los milagros supo de su accidente, estuvieron sorprendidos por lo sabido pero fue porque Kise fue de visita un día después de terminar Teiko, se había encariñado con el pequeño peli celeste y el remordimiento cuando le dijo aquellas palabras.

Allí supo por la madre del pequeño, que Kuroko estaba en coma, Kise sorprendido se asustó y preocupo, un golpe le llego a su corazón, llamo a todos para avisarles de lo que acababa de saber, cada uno dio su propia reacción aunque dijeran que no les importaba, estaban preocupados, Akashi al saber lo sucedido apretó los puños.

Unos días después de que supieran ya estaban en sus nuevas escuelas y el campeonato ya había comenzado pero recordaban a Kuroko y nuevamente el mal sabor de boca, al final todos fueron a visitarlo, al verlo allí conectado a muchos cables, su respiración lenta y pausada.

Todos se sintieron culpables. Comenzaron a hablarle a Kuroko de muchas cosas pensando que así podrían hacerlo despertar, fueron días tras días después de un entrenamiento, a veces se encontraban o solo era uno. Siguió así hasta una semana.

Allí fue cuando Kuroko despertó una noche, los doctores lo atendieron y avisaron a su padres, todo fue extraño para aquel chico con ojos celeste, sentía que había olvidado de algo importante, tocó su pecho un pequeño dolor paso por unos instantes.

Hablo con sus padres al tenerlo allí, su madre lloro abrazándolo, Kuroko se comportaba normal, a la mañana siguiente todos vinieron al saber que Kuroko se despertó, pero al llegar a su habitación este miraba la ventana metido de sus pensamientos.

Kise siendo Kise, corrió llorando para abrazarlo sorprendiendo a Kuroko.

-Kurokocchi estaba tan preocupado por ti.-decía entre sollozos.

Kuroko simplemente lo vio confundido y allí se dieron cuenta de algo extraño-¿Kurokocchi?

-Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres tú?-le dijo con voz monótona y con leve curiosidad-Al parecer me conocen, lo siento si no los recuerdo, mis padres me dijeron que entre en coma, aun así tú voz se me hace conocida-le sonrió al rubio al ver que lo notaba triste.

Algo dentro de ellos se rompieron " _ **Es nuestra culpa**_ " se dijeron, cada uno se presentó hacia Kuroko.

Akashi lo observo, este Kuroko ya no era el mismo chico que conoció. Kuroko sonreía hablando con todos, aunque estos estuvieran algo incómodos.

-Gracias.

Les dijo de repente, ellos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-Te...Tetsu ¿Por qué nos agradeces?

-Eh?-miro al moreno antes de sonreírle-Es raro, aun cuando no los recuerdos siento una suave calidez cuando hablan, sus voces son tan conocidas para mí, aunque me parezcan unos desconocidos algo dentro de mí me dice **"No los olvides"** pero también la otra parte dice **"Lo siento".** -sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, al ver las lágrimas se sorprendió-¿Eh? ¿P...por qué estoy llorando?

Esta confundido, Kise lloro, Aomine apretó los puños frustrado, Midorima bajo la mirada frunciendo el ceño frustrado, Murasakibara dejo de comer mientras caían pequeñas lágrimas, Akashi sólo lo miro.

Kuroko llevo su mano hacia su pecho tratando de detener ese dolor aunque ni eso servía.-¿Po...Por qué no lo recuerdo?-pregunto.

Todos se tensaron, no podían decirle, no querían romper nuevamente el corazón de ese dulce chico, en silencio cuatro de ellos decidieron en cambiar sus errores.

A Kuroko le dieron el alta, aun confundido por aquellos chicos que conoció en el hospital, tenía que volver a terminar Teiko, dio las pruebas que necesito para tener su diploma que notificaba que se graduó de allí, luego de eso se inscribió a Seirin le agradable el ambiente.

A veces se reunía con sus ex compañeros, se divertía pero un día mientras en una junta en el fin de semana estaban en la cancha de baloncesto de un parque, Kuroko como siempre estaba en la banca viéndolos maravillado.

-Kuro-chin debería jugar~~-dijo Murasakibara viendo a su amigo que negó con la cabeza.

-no, pero gracias por pensar en mi Murasakibara-kun-Le dijo sonriendo leve.

-Oh vamos Kurokocchi es divertido.-le dijo animado Kise acercándose como los demás.

-Es en serio chicos, gracias por la oferta pero yo...-detuvo su charla cuando sintió una opresión en su pecho, hizo una mueca.-Yo no sé jugar baloncesto.-suspiro y los miro-Me rendí hace mucho...-le confeso desviando la mirada.

Aomine apretó el puño a la vez que bajaba la mirada antes de tomar el balón.-Tetsu atrapa!-grito y todos lo miraron tirar el balón en dirección hacia el pequeño que inconscientemente lo agarro, el moreno sonrió **"Aun no lo ha olvidado... Yo no me rendiré nuevamente contigo Tetsu, voy a arreglar mi error"** se dijo a sí mismo.

Kuroko miro sorprendido el balón que estaba en sus manos, luego miro al moreno que le sonreía... Sonreía como antes...un fuerte dolor de cabeza vino a él, soltó el balón para agarrar su cabeza y gritar.

Recordaba sus pases, recordaba cómo se divertía y los recordaba. Aquellas pesadillas que tenia de ciertas personas dejándolo, sus caras borrarás por él mismo, quería dejar de olvidar, quería recordarlos. Ellos...sus amigos.

Los chicos se asustaron. No sabían que hacer, Akashi los miro de lejos apretando fuerte sus manos, se escuchaba el grito fuerte de Kuroko que cayó de rodillas al piso llorando hasta que se detuvo, sus manos cayeron, miro el cielo sin dejar de llorar, su agonía, tomo sus cosas antes de correr, nadie lo pudo detener, fue rápido y sorpresivo, cuando quisieron buscarlo ya no pudieron ver.

Mientras tanto Kuroko luego de huir se detuvo, se limpió las lágrimas antes de tratar de tranquilizarse, minutos pasaron cuando estuvo tranquilo comenzó a caminar, se puso su gorra de su chaqueta antes de caminar, se puso su audífonos, comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a cualquier parte menos por donde vino.

Suspiro, comenzó llenarse de recuerdos, tan vivos y doloroso.-¿Por qué es tan doloroso? Poco a poco este dolor se desvanece, pero aún no lo comprendo ¿Quién es Akashi?

Al pelirrojo no lo recordaba para nada, era extraño pero tal vez era obligado por los demás ya que desde que despertó del coma él no le ha hablado solo se presentó, estaba confundido ya que muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, vio sus manos tan frías y solitarias.

-¿Estaría bien sufrir por ellos?.-se preguntó sin poder comprenderlo.

Días pasaron y Kuroko los esquivaba, no por odio aun no los recordaba por completo pero tenía vagos recuerdos.

Akashi en ese tiempo no lo busco. Estuvo allí con su equipo, Midorima a veces lo llamaba preguntando si estaba bien antes de cortar, Kise lo iba a visitar o le mandaba mensajes. Aomine lo llamaba a veces, Murasakibara mandaba mensajes.

Kuroko en las noches tenia pesadillas más y más crueles, a veces desertaba con dolor de cabeza o asustado, tiempo después se hizo amigo de Kagami Taiga pero no se hablaban mucho ya que el contrario tenia club, Kuroko le dijo que no practicaba ningún equipo pero comenzó a ir a los partidos a verlo jugar, sonrió al ver ganar a su amigo.

El tiempo transcurría y veía cada partido como extraño y familiarizado, pensó que era idea suya, pero luego vio como jugaba con uno de sus amigos, se sorprendió al verlos jugar en serio.

Lágrimas boto al ver a Aomine jugar...vio como Kise jugaba, a Midorima jugar a Murasakibara jugar todos se forma apasionada y divirtiéndose jugando contra Kagami.

Llevo su mano hacia su pecho y punzadas llegaban cada vez que veía los partidos, cuando vio que Kise jugaba con Haizaki grito, le dio la confianza que necesitaba, sonrió al a verlo ayudado un poco... Pero esa sensación aún permanecía.

Los chicos se sorprendieron a oír gritar a Kuroko, cuando iban a acercarse lo vieron llorar en silencio, se sentía mal, se sentía destrozado, se sentía abandonado.

Las llamadas de a poco iban disminuyendo, los mensajes cada vez eran cortos, las visitas eran menos, cada cosa tan insignificante le dolía, cada vez el sentimiento volvía más fuerte, un día cuando Kagami y su equipo ganaron el campeonato quiso ir a felicitarlo pero allí vio lo que lo volvería a destruir su corazón.

Allí las razones de ser olvidado, sus ex compañeros hablaban de forma animada hacia Kagami, se divertían sin él, fue cruelmente abandonado, sus lágrimas cayeron inevitablemente.

Se alejó del lugar sin mirar atrás, ya no lo haría, se alegraba en un cierto punto haberlos olvidado.

-Sera más fácil.-se decía a si mismo.-Creo que me ilusione de más.-rio con amargura antes de irse ese día.

Desde entonces cambio, fue más callado y dejó de hablar con Kagami y con cualquier persona, la generación de los milagros al recibir llamadas de Kagami ya que este supo las cosas con Kuroko y ellos, le contaba lo sucedido con el pequeño.

Kuroko iba caminando hacia su casa temprano, se alegra no estar en ningún equipo, mientras caminaba escuchaba música así que no podía oír los gritos de los demás.

Suspiro cuando alguien lo tomo de los hombros, vio a Aomine frunciendo el ceño, se sacó los audífonos.

-¿Que quieren?-le pregunto con voz monótona y cortante.

-Te estábamos llamando y no respondías-le dijo Midorima ajustándose los lentes.

-Kurokocchi necesitamos hablar.

Él nombrado los miro antes de soltarse.-No tienen nada de qué hablar conmigo, yo no los conozco así que...

-Mentiroso!-le dijo Murasakibara serio.

Lo miro de reojo antes de caminar.-Vamos a un lugar con menos gente.

Lo siguieron hasta un parque que estaba cerca, se sentó en una banca para luego mirarlos con sus ojos vacíos y oscuros ya no tenían el animado brillo que antes habían visto.

-...Tetsu.

-¿Que quieren hablar?.-le preguntó serio.

-¿Por qué nos estas ignorando? En primer lugar.-le escuchó decir Akashi.

\- Yo que sepa ustedes dejaron de hacerlo primero ¿no?.-dijo bufando.-Al principio me llamaban, mensajeaban y venían a visitarme si había recuperado mis memorias pero luego dejaron de hacerlo además ya me cambiaron ¿no? Por Kagami-san.

Lo miraron hasta entender que el chico tenía un poco de razón de repente ellos dejaron de acercarse aun cuando se prometieron cambiar y volver a ser amigos del peli celeste.

-Podemos explicarlo...-Kise fue cortado por las palabras del más bajo.

-No hay nada que explicar, sus acciones han hablado por ustedes, y es mejor que las cosas sigan así...-de repente se detuvo sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho, miro sus manos que estaban en abiertas con un pequeño charco de sus lágrimas " **¿Por qué lloro? ¿Porque siento que debo perdonarlos?"** se preguntaba confundido.-Yo no quiero...no quiero recordarlos.

-Por favor recuerda.-dijo Aomine-Ya no te dejare atrás.-le dijo sincero, no quería perder a esa persona frente a él, que estaba llorando.

-Si Kurokocchi recuerda, recuerda nuestros buenos momentos.-alago Kise

-Kuro-chin siempre me ha hecho feliz, Kuro-chin es bastante valiente y determinado.-le dijo Murasakibara desordenando sus cabellos celestes.

-Kuroko...fuiste y serás un gran amigo para mi.-se oyó decir Midorima con seriedad y sinceridad.

Aquellos recuerdos de sus sueños venían una y otra vez, cerro los ojo agarrando su cabeza por el dolor **"Detente...Detente"** se decía una y otra vez en su mente viendo que de a poco sus recuerdos se volvían más claros que antes solo que uno no encaja **"¿Quién es ese chico?"** se preguntó mientras jadeaba adolorido.

-¿Estas bien Tetsu?

-Aomine-kun...esperó que cumplas tú promesa.-miro el moreno sonriendo mientras lloraba-Porque no te perdonare una segunda vez ¿sí?

Aomine abrió los ojos antes de reírse y abrazar a su pequeño amigo **"Volviste"** se dijo a si mismo.-Nunca más Tetsu

Kuroko lloraba feliz de volver a recordarlos, todos estaban contentos de que volviera a ser él pero vio al pelirrojo con curiosidad.

-Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun , Murasakibara-kun... ¿Quién es ese chico?

Todos no lo comprendieron pero al ver donde miraba el más bajo era a Akashi a quien miraba con curiosidad

-¿No lo recuerdas Kurochin?-pregunto Murasakibara viendo que el nombrado negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero si lo viste cuando despertaste Kuroko ¿No lo recuerdas?-le dijo Midorima.

-No, nunca en mi vida lo he visto...cuando desperté solo estaban ustedes cuatro ¿cierto? Yo a él no lo vi ¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Kuroko Tetsuya un gusto

Kuroko no lo recordaba para nada, veía a Akashi como un desconocido total, pero nadie vio la tristeza que poseía en sus ojos, sonrió levemente.

-Soy Akashi Seijuurou el gusto es todo mío Tetsuya.-se volvió a presentar **"Me lo merezco"** se dijo.

Kuroko sonrió antes de seguir hablando con los demás de muchas cosas. Todo se había vuelto animado para el peli celeste que sus amigos habrían vuelto a ser los de antes lo hacía sentir nuevamente esa calidez que desde un principio había perdido. Aunque ya no veía mucho a Akashi pero algo le decía que era lo mejor.

Los chicos fueron un día a la mansión de Akashi ya que este los invitó para pasar el rato también invitando a Kuroko aunque este le había extrañado.

Luego de una conversación rara pero agradable Kuroko se disculpó para luego ir al baño, todos allí cuando el pequeño ya no estaba miraron al pelirrojo que simplemente suspiro.

-Akashi...¿No harás nada?.- le pregunto Aomine.

-No, creo que las cosas están bien así... Es mejor que él me olvide por completo.

-Pero Akashicchi! Las cosas no pueden quedar así.-alego Kise.-Estas sufriendo por esto.

-Aunque no quiera admitirlo Kise tiene razón, deberías hablar con él... Kuroko a veces habla de que falta alguien a quien recordar, alguien importante para él.

-Kurochin aun te quiere Akachin, no deberías rendirte.

Suspira.-Aunque quiera darles la razón se ve más feliz sin mi.-dijo Akashi.-Tetsuya debe olvidarme por todo el dolor que le hecho pasar...aún en contra de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Toda la conversación era escuchara por Kuroko que regreso para preguntar dónde estaba el baño, al escucharlos quiso llorar, entonces miro de reojo a todos ellos antes de salir de allí, le ataco un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al encontrarse en el patio de la mansión, se recostó en el piso bajo un árbol para ocultarse.

Tomo sus piernas para abrazarlas tratando de volverse más pequeño tratando de que nadie lo viera llorar en silencio, recordó las palabras de los demás y más de Akashi, lo tenía confundido por completo, jamás esperó que la persona que le faltaba recordar era exactamente esa persona.

Frunció un tanto el ceño cuando nuevamente sintió ese dolor de cabeza atacarlo pero una voz que recordaba le rondaba en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te recuerdo?.-se preguntó a si mismo confundido.-¿Akashi-san es esa persona que ronda mis borrosos recuerdos?

Muchas preguntas sin respuestas, estuvo un buen rato sentado hasta que escuchó las voces de sus amigos buscándolo y pensó que estaban preocupados porque ni había regresado. Suspiro intranquilo sin saber que hacer, le picaba los ojos por haber llorado.

Cuando había debatido consigo mismo en ir para no preocupar a nadie se encontró que alguien Lo miraba pero esa persona no se acercaba, levanto la mirada para ver que no muy a lo lejos de donde estaba Kuroko se encontraba Akashi.

El pelirrojo al notar que ahora tenía la mirada de la pequeña sombra decidió acercarse a este y sentarse a su lado.

-Están todos preocupados por ti.-le dijo serio sin mirarlo.

-Lo sé.-le respondió apenado.-Pero me sentía confundido.

-¿Se podría saber que te estaba confundiendo?

Suspiro-Tú...

Akashi se sorprendió al oír aquella inesperada respuesta por el contrario, lo miro y vio como este estaba levemente sonrojado.

-¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro que yo soy el problema?.-quería que su corazón dejada de latir como lo estaba haciendo, una pequeña esperanza se instaló en el pelirrojo.

Kuroko asistió seguro de sus propias palabras.-Akashi-san es alguien que conocí antes ¿cierto?

-¿Quieres saberlo Kuroko? ¿Aun cuando la verdad puede ser dolorosa?.-le preguntó ahora él, no quería arruinarle la felicidad que estaba teniendo ahora aquel chico.

Kuroko lo pensó unos momentos antes de ver al contrario.-Si...aun cuando duela quiero saber mi relación contigo.

Akashi sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyarse mejor en aquel árbol.-Era al principio tu compañero de equipo era muy similares en gustos, yo era el único que podía verte cuando nadie más lo hacía... Al principio pensé 'Este chico me será útil para ganar' y en un cierto punto lo sigo creyendo. Pero al ver que tenías poca resistencia pensé que te ibas a retirar pero como siempre, sobrepasas mis expectativas

El peli celeste oía con atención las palabras del contrario, sintiendo que los recuerdos venían según como los recordaba aun así eran menos borrosas que antes.

-Cuando Nijimura-senpai se fue me eligió a mi como capitán, al comienzo todo iba bien, todos eran felices hasta que...que todo cambio como un pestañeo, todos te comenzamos a dejar de lado ya que no nos eras útil, tus pases nadie los atrapaba, nadie volvía a hablarte...yo te deje cuando te me confesaste el día de tu accidente.

Un fuerte dolor le llego recordando aquel suceso, pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas **"La verdad duele"** se dijo a sí mismo.

-Pero lo que no sabes es que...ese día fui un completo idiota.-le dijo sorprendiendo a Kuroko, Akashi llevo su mano a las mejillas del contrario para que lo viera a la vez le quitaba las lágrimas.-Cuando quise remediarlo tú ya no estabas, me lamente y me dije a mi mismo que te diría la verdad al día siguiente, pero tú nunca llegaste...espere día tras día pero jamás te volví a ver. Cuando Ryota dijo que estabas en coma me frustre y me dije que todo fue mi culpa.

Kuroko lo miro a los ojos sin hablar ya que lo sabía que decirle.

-Aun así venia cuando ya nadie estaba, te tomaba de la mano mientras te hablaba de cuando despertadas tú y yo...

-Estaríamos juntos...-termino de hablar Kuroko sonriendo leve sin parar de llorar.-Yo...yo siempre escuchaba una voz agradable, encantadora y me hacía sentir bien...pero yo quise olvidarte, quería ya no sentir mi amor por ti Akashi-kun.

-Ya no llores, Tetsuya me gustas.-le dijo sincero antes de besarle la frente.-Si aún me amas quisiera remediar mi estupidez, por favor perdóname por lo que he hecho.

Kuroko podía notar la sinceridad de aquellas palabras, aun no sabía que hacer, dudo en seguir aquello e irse, lo pensó pero al verlo lo abrazo llorando.

-Y..yo no te daré otra oportunidad Akashi-kun.-le dijo entre sollozos siendo correspondido en el abrazo.-Te amo Akashi-kun, te amo.

-Y yo a ti Tetsuya-le dijo acariciando su cabellos celestes.-Vamos Tetsuya los demás se van a cansar de buscarte-le dijo pero no oyó respuesta vio de reojo a Kuroko y este se había quedado dormido.

Akashi lo tomo al estilo princesa antes de entrar a la mansión encontrándose con todos.

-¿Esta bien?.-pregunto Kise preocupado.

-Lo está, recuerda todo.-les dijo.

-¿Cómo se lo tomo?.-pregunto Aomine mirando a su amigo preocupado.

-Bien y mal pero ahora si todo ira mejor ahora.-les dijo por última vez antes de caminar a dejar al peli celeste en su habitación para dejarlo dormir.

Días después de aquello Kuroko y Akashi comenzaron a tomar citas y volver a empezar de nuevo luego de aquello se volvieron pareja. Los dos felices aunque fue difícil valió la pena.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
